


i promise till death we part (like in our vows)

by ahgasses



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, loads of fluff, prepare a bucket for you to vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: Accompanied by the scent of coffees in the kitchen, their lips fits oh so perfectly between each other’s and just like the other kisses when Jinyoung was tired from tons of assignment and when they were so sleepy that they couldn’t open their eyes but they still wanted to kiss, this kiss is so soft, so warm and so full of love which that they do not have to confess to each other so often by words in the mornings when they are eating breakfasts or in the nights before they go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this! is! the! last! part! of! the! series!
> 
> i have been working on this series for almost 4 months and honestly, i love and enjoy writing the parts in this series so much and now that i'm ending the series here, i don't know what should i feel. the cute comments were the only ones that kept me writing and i thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos <3 
> 
> even after this series has ended, you guys are always welcomed to keep rereading and keep commenting in this series so that i will know this series is not forgotten yet. thank you so much for loving and looking forward to this series! <3
> 
> enjoy reading! and yes, the title of this part is from James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go

“You’re happy,”

 

It was almost 12 in the midnight and Jaebum was making himself a coffee in the kitchen when his mom came and placed her hand on Jaebum’s back as she strokes his back softly like she always did when Jaebum was still a kid and the gesture still warms his heart even after all these years. Jaebum dips the spoon in the mug and turns to his side so that he is facing his mom and grabs his mom’s hands in his, smiling as he looks into his mom’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum nods, still smiling, “I am happy.”

 

His mom smiles – the kind of smile that make Jaebum wants to cry because his mom’s hands feel so warm and it runs straight to his heart that make Jaebum misses his childhood times – and his mom untangles their hands to cups Jaebum’s cheek and watches with tears brims in her eyes as Jaebum leans into her touch.

 

“I’m glad, Jaebum,” his mom says as she brushes her thumb against Jaebum’s cheek and Jaebum watches his mom’s eyes fills with tears as she continues to speak, “I almost thought that I— that I made the wrong choice when I married you off to Jinyoung. But I’m glad— I’m glad that you’re happy.”

 

Jaebum quickly wipes away the tears that started rolling down on his mom’s cheek and pulls his already sobbing mom to his chest, hugging her so tightly and shushing her from crying.

 

Sure, he had thought that it was wrong for his mom and dad marrying him off to Jinyoung at such a young age, and that Jinyoung was also still so young at that time and he really thought that they couldn’t make it until now but then Jinyoung showed him the bright side of their marriage and that they could make it together no matter how difficult things are getting and he is very glad to that.

 

And that’s what makes Jaebum falls in love with Jinyoung in the first place.

 

Thinking about how happy and glad he is to have Jinyoung by his side after they have been through a lot during their marriage and so much more to come in the future, Jaebum remembers that he had never had a chance to thank his parent for marrying him off to someone that teaches him and let him know that everything will be easier if you’re not going through your life alone. And now that he has his mom around his arms, tight and very secure, he is sure that his mom knows very well.

 

“You’re not wrong,” Jaebum whispers in the comfortable silence, swinging to the left and right, making his mom chuckles in his embrace, “It was my fault for leaving the house when you and dad brought up the sudden marriage to me. I— I hated the idea and thought that I was still too young to get married and I don’t even know who was the person at that time and I hated the idea of you and dad marrying me off to someone who I didn’t know so carelessly. I— even thought that you guys didn’t love me—“

 

“We love you, Jaebum,” his mom cuts off his words and strokes his back so soothingly and Jaebum lets out a sigh, “We love you so much and we only wanted to give you happiness.”

 

“I know, mom,” Jaebum murmurs.

 

“When the priest finally declared you and Jinyoung as a pair of married couple, we start to get worried and we often asked each other if we actually did a right job. I’m worried that what if we never see the bright smile all over your face after you got married and what if one day you came home, shouting and yelling at us and blame us—“

 

Jaebum hugs his mom tighter and shushes her from babbling, “Those don’t matter anymore, right mom? I’m happy and you’re glad that I’m happy.”

 

There was a pause of silence between them before his mom lets out a soft sigh and give Jaebum’s back few pats before she pulls away from the hug. Jaebum stares at her wet face from crying and grins after, wiping the remaining tears away from her cheeks.

 

“You need to wash your face before get into bed, mom,” Jaebum says, “Don’t want dad to ask you why were you crying, right?”

 

“You’re right,” his mom murmurs, “Your dad—“

 

“Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum looks up from his mom’s face to the door of the kitchen and sees Jinyoung squinting his eyes to the brightness in the kitchen. When he looks at his mom again, his mom is already smiling up at him and pats his cheek softly before retreating from the kitchen and give Jinyoung’s cheek a soft pat too before leaving both of them alone in the kitchen.

 

Jinyoung walks towards Jaebum after few seconds of silence and stands in front of him with arms-crossed, staring intensely at Jaebum’s face. Looking at this, Jaebum smiles amusedly and leans back against the counter, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Is Jaejin asleep?”

 

Jinyoung nods.

 

“His fever already went down, right?”

 

Jinyoung nods.

 

“Have you finished writing your script?”

 

Jinyoung nods.

 

“Want to make out until we fall asleep?”

 

Jinyoung nods and Jaebum grins wider as Jinyoung flushes red after few seconds. Jinyoung splutters words incoherently and immediately buries his face on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum laughs as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders, giving a kiss on top of his head. Jaebum feels Jinyoung tightens his arms around his waist.

 

“Do you want me to make you something to drink?” Jaebum asks. The hot water has probably gone cold but switching it on and wait another few minutes won’t hurt. Jaebum glances at his long forgotten unfinished a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

 

“Coffee milk?”

 

“Anything for you, darling,” Jaebum chuckles when Jinyoung slaps his arm playfully. Jinyoung lets go off Jaebum only to attached on Jaebum’s back when Jaebum turns around to switch on the kettle and grabs a can of condensed milk and coffee to make Jinyoung’s favorite coffee milk.

 

“Jaebummie,”

 

“Mhm,”

 

“Was mom— crying?” Jinyoung asks softly and Jaebum puts the can of condensed milk on the counter after poured some of it in the mug and places his hand on top of Jinyoung’s hand on his stomach, “Was she? Why?”

 

“She is just happy,” Jaebum says, smiling, “She is just happy seeing that I’m happy.”

 

“Are you?” Jinyoung murmurs as he buries his face on Jaebum’s back and Jaebum chuckles, getting back at the unfinished Jinyoung’s coffee milk.

 

Jinyoung is still attached on his back when he moves around to grab the kettle to pour the hot water in the mug and places it back at its place until he finishes making his coffee milk. Jaebum thought that Jinyoung has fallen asleep but Jinyoung’s hands never slips off his waist.

 

“You asleep, baby?”

 

“No,” Jinyoung murmurs, “I was just thinking.”

 

Jaebum lets the silence fills the space between them before he turns around, facing Jinyoung who looks so lost at the sudden loss of warmth and brightens up when Jaebum reaches for his arms and wraps it around his waist. They stay like that for a second, with Jaebum looking down at Jinyoung and Jinyoung looking up at Jaebum, smiling and staring at each other so fondly as if each other has done a part to create a universe. Jaebum then leans down to kisses Jinyoung’s forehead and backs away to see Jinyoung’s pouty lips.

 

“What?” Jaebum chuckles, pressing his thumb on Jinyoung’s pouty lips.

 

“I was expecting a kiss on the _lips_ ,” Jinyoung says and bites Jaebum’s thumb, “Gimme a kiss. On the lips.”

 

“You’re so demanding,” Jaebum teases and enjoys the way Jinyoung’s cheeks changes its color, “What gets you so worked up?”

 

“Just _you_ ,” Jinyoung shrugs and whines after, “Come on, give me a kiss.”

 

Without a word, Jaebum leans down, letting their lips brushes and their breaths mingles as he grins, still in a teasing mode while Jinyoung is already distracted by the way Jaebum’s lips brushes against his.

 

“Are you still gonna’ whine for not getting a kiss even after we are so wrinkly and old and when our kids are grownups?”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathes out and tugs Jaebum down, “Now, can you please shut up and kiss me instead?”

 

Jaebum chuckles, brings his hand up to cups Jinyoung’s cheek, “Yeah, alright, sweetheart.”

 

Accompanied by the scent of coffees in the kitchen, their lips fits oh so perfectly between each other’s and just like the other kisses when Jinyoung was tired from tons of assignment and when they were so sleepy that they couldn’t open their eyes but they still wanted to kiss, this kiss is so soft, so warm and so full of love which that they do not have to confess to each other so often by words in the mornings when they are eating breakfasts or in the nights before they go to sleep.

 

When they think the time is right for one of them to say out loud the three words, they will say it without thinking and without asking for a reply because they know better.

 

“Are you happy?” Jinyoung whispers in the small gap between their lips when he pulls away to breathe, leaving Jaebum staring at his lips longingly, “Are you happy with me, Jaebum? Because I am. I am so happy to be with you in this marriage. I am so happy that it is you that I am married with. And I am so happy that Jaejin came afterwards, to brightens up the world that we’re making.”

 

Jaebum looks into Jinyoung’s eyes, watches as the eyes fills of adoration and love and hears Jinyoung’s heartbeat from this up close and distracted in the way Jinyoung’s nails scratches the back of his hair so softly. Jaebum leans down once again, capturing Jinyoung’s lips in his and pulls Jinyoung possibly closer.

 

“I am—“ Jaebum says between kisses, “I am so fucking happy with you. I am so fucking in love with you and I am— so fucking glad that it is you. Fuck, I cursed too much—“

 

Jinyoung giggles between their kisses, “Yeah, you cursed too much.”

 

Jaebum breaks the kiss and Jinyoung chases after his lips, pulling Jaebum’s lower lip between his teeth and kisses it before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“It’s because I am too happy,” Jaebum breathes out, closing his eyes, “I can’t describe it into words. But, I am happy. And I’m glad too, that it is you that I’m married with.”

 

“We will keep trying?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebum’s eyes flickers open and he smiles.

 

“Yeah, always,” Jaebum replies, “Till the end.”

 


End file.
